tale of a hybrid
by scatmanking
Summary: fallow the story of sally who is a hybrid of human and Pokémon we fist start out as she a small girl then when she's on her Pokémon adventure what will happened
1. Chapter 1

Hello their my name is John I'm a Pokémon Professor well I was one. You see I was recharging on the subject if it was possible of a human and Pokémon to have an Offspring. now I know what your think "that's not a good idea it's wrong and Illegal!" well no it's not my research was allowed and the police didn't care as long I didn't hurt any Pokémon which I didn't. the one who help me was my partner gardevoir honey she help so much but did the extreme. fist let me tell you how I meat this wonderful ladie when I was walking back to my house I found a hungry and beaten up ralts so I took her home with me and then on we became best friends and a little more here how about we go back to the day it started.

 **few years later**

"I did it I found it out!" said professer John "what did you find?" asked honey. the reason that honey can talk is because she drank a potion that allowed Pokémon to talk like humans "honey I found out that some Pokémon can get pregnant with a human and Pokémon hybrid. but they won't lay eggs instead they'll go through the same way as a human female has to go through!" he said "so witch kinds can be pregnant and can get human wemon pregnant?" she asked "well I'll say three lucarios, blaziken, and your kind." when he said that honey can be pregnant with a human child she had idea. "oh sir it's getting late we should be going to bed." she said "your right you know I never size this before but I'm happy that don't sleep in your Pokéball but with me since I live alone." it's true he have be married so he lives alone with his Pokémon. during that night honey decided to try her loves discovery and had fun that night the next few mouths seh told him and why "so this hole time you've loved me more than a owner?" he asked "yes." she said afraid that he hates her now but to her suppress he kissed her on the lips "well I love you too but now we need to get going the new place won't be their if we stay here for long!" he said. they were moving from their old home in the city and in a small house that owned a big part of land in its fence area witch is a big percentage of woods that's near a small town. when they finally got their and set up they counted till the day their baby is born. then finally she came their child a green haired girl they named her sally ralt she was beautiful for a newborn honey was happy but tired "whoo now I know human women have it more than Pokémon." she said as she was holding her daughter " yea but remember no one has to know about her being a hybrid just us." john said then they were startled by a cry "looks like she's hungry I'll get the milk." he said. about a few years later their daughter grew up to a small child "hey daddy me and mommy are going out to pick flowers want to come?" sally asked "I'll be with you girls in a few I just have to get done with these papers OK?" he said "OK." she said in a very cute way when sally and honey were out in the flower area some people were walking through "hey look guys that must be the owners daughter over there with that gardenvoir." said the blonde haired girl these kids were ash,Serena, bonnie, and clemont " wow she looks so pretty and cute!" said bonnie then she walked over to them "hello my names bonnie what's ours?" she asked sally and honey "my name is sally and this is my mommy honey!" sally said "bonnie I told you to stop walking a way like that!" clemont said "oh its alright she's fine." honey said "whoa you can talk?" Serena asked "why yes I can would you like to come with us to meat my husband john?" then tryed followed them to mthe houes "ho our back I was about go meat you their." john said then he saw ash and his friends "why hello my names john what brings you here?" he asked them "oh nothing just passen by hey not to be rud but why did honey called you her husband?" ash asked then honey slapped her face and whisper "crap". john took a deep breath " let's have a sit and then I'll tell you ." he said then they sat down "OK I was a Pokémon professer that was working on can human and Pokémon scan have kids and when I fond this out that they can honey here used this to get herself pregnant with my kid who is sally here." then he picked up sally and put her on his lap "so please don't tell anyone." honey said "hey you secret is safe with us." ash said "thank you." john said then a lucarios came through the front door "spirit wolf what's the matter?" john asked "sir officer Jenny is here and she like to talk with you." he said when john walked out officer Jenny was standing their "may I help you Jenny?" he asked "yes you can sir the computers at the Pokémon senter is broken and the one who's suppose to fix it is sick and your the only one who can fix this fast." she said "OK I'll be their soon." he said "OK I'll be in town fixing stuff so honey your in charged." john said then left. as ash and his friends were talking to honey they asked how can she talk "well I forgot but I remember that my love was involved with it." honey said "hey would you like lunch?" she asked they all said yes then honey started making lunch wale she was in the kitchen bonnie and sally were playing in Sally's room ash and Serena were don't on the porch and clemont was working on something robotic "OK launch time!" honey said in a very nice tone wale every one was eating launch sally asked ash what's it like to be a Pokémon tranner "well itsnreqly fun and you can make new friends on the way to your goal." he said "hey sally can you do the same moves as your mom?" bonnie asked "well yes I can but I'm not that good yet." sally said then an explosion happen outside. everyone ran out to see what happened their was a big robot standing their then they hired voices "prepare for tuble." said a woman's voice "make it dubble." said a man's voice "To protect the world from devastation." "team rocket!" ash yelled "hey don't interrupt us you twerp!" said a red haired woman "who cares they know what we say every time we do it." said a blue haired man "well a list you guys get to your part." said a meowth "who's team rocket?" honey asked "their bad guys who steal Pokémon to use for evil!" clemont said then the robot grabbed honey and pikachu "now well take this talking gardenvoir and your pikachu and take them to the boss!" said the meowth. then the robots arms were falling a part from psychic "whoo who's usen psychic?!" yelled Jessie then honey and pikachu were back on the ground "good job sweetheart our training is paying off." honey said "what that little girl is using a Pokémon move?!" yelled james "I'm not just human I'm also part Pokémon!" sally yelled then she picked up team rocket "now leave us alone!" she then throughen them in to the air "were blasting off again!" they yelled. "good job sally!" Serena said then sally collapse "sally are you OK?!" bonnie yelled "she's fine she just fell asleep like always." then honey picked up the sleeping girl "come on let's get inside." she said


	2. First step of many

It been a few years seance ash and his friends were at Sally's houes now she was old enough to go on a jornay of her own and she's not the only one who changed Honey was pregnant aging and this time they know its gander a boy. "Now sweetheart if you ever get the chance to vist, us please do." Honey said "OK mom I'll see you later and see you later too bro." sally said then a knock on the door happened when sally answered it see who it was. She saw that the one knocking was her friend Lazarus also known as laz "sup sal are you ready to get your pokemon partner?" he asked "yup let's get going. bye mom bye dad see you later!" sally said as she was walking out the door. as they were walking in the main part of Kalos to go meet Professor Sycamore when they ran into a girl "ohf!" they all said when sally and laz were getting up the girl that they run into quickly apologized "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that!" she said as sally got a better look at her she knew who it was. " bonnie is that you?" sally asked "umm yea my name is bonnie how did...?" then bonnie recognize her "sally!" she said then the two friends huged "Lazarus this is bonnie, bonnie this is my best friend Lazarus but I call him laz." sally said then laz and bonnie shock hands "man it's good tomsee you aging how's your mom and dad?" bonnie asked "oh their doing good and soon their well be someone new their." sally said it took bonnie a little wail to realizes what she means "oh my god your going to be a big sister?!" bonnie asked "yup I'll tell you when we're getting our pokemon." sally said. then after getting their first Pokemon partners a blonde man ran in "bonnie I was looking for you why did you ran off?!" he asked "well bro I just what to be along and go on my own adventure but then I ran into a old friend." she said then the man saw sally "oh sally it's been a long time good to see you again." he said "it's good to see you again too Clement." sally said "wait at you related too some one call john wells?" professor Sycamore asked "why yes he's my dad." sally answered "and is your mother a Pokemon more to be persisted a gardenvoir?" he asked sally didn't know what to say "y...yes." she said "well then that means your father is still alive and he married honey." he said in a happy tone "wait what I though you might stop her from going on this adventure." laz said "oh no I'm not going to do that you see her father and me were best friends a long time ago. " he said to them "anyway if you whent to go bonnie then I won't stop you." Clement said then bonnie huged him "thank you bro!" she said and sally,laz and bonnie were off on their adventure.

 **About that night**

"so sally,laz are you too a couple or what?" bonnie asked both sally and laz's faceses where red "um.. well..." laz said then sally said something that made her turn even rederd "yes we are!" then laz looked at her "we are?" he asked "well if you want to be my love." sally said then the two hold hands by the fire "ooh that is so cute." bonnie said then the three friends whent to bed. the next day as they where walking to the a town where the fist gym is some Pokemon where starting to stop them for going any "hue I wonder why their so many of these guys?" Laz asked "I don't know I'll ask." sally said since she's part Pokemon she can talk to them "hey guys why are you trying to stop us?" she asked one of them witch was a bayleef said "well we're so sick and tierd of humans taking our friends away from us but you cat understand me can you." it said "well yes I can and second I'm sorry but they did lose so yea but if you want to know how we triet our pokemon then come with us." she said then the bayleef looked at the eevee and flabéé and they agreed to joing them bayleef whent with laz, eevee with bonnie and flabéé with sally. as they finally at the gym the saw that it was closed due to construction "well nuts looks like we have to wait till it's done." laz said then officer Jenny surprised them when she ran to them "whooo where's the fire?" sally asked her "well I'm here to make shir that people aren't trying to sneak in the gym." she said. sally looked at her "it's not under construction is it?" she asked officer Jenny was suppressed but stayed cool "umm yes it is." she said "it's no use to lie to me I have a...gift to know if someone is lieing." she said but the truth is that she is reading her mind "*sigh* fine the truth is that someone kidnapped the gym leader last night and no one eals knows." she said "well will help you find her." bonnie said. after they started looking sally was trying to use future sight to find her "aha found her!" she said "where is she then?" laz asked "she's in an old houes near here." she said then they started on third way with officer Jenny and some police men. when they finally got to the houes sally told them to be quite because the kidnappers were asleep so they snuck in and then they found the gym leader after that the kidnappers were arrested and sent to jail."thank you for saving me kids." the gym leader said "no problem well I'll see tomorrow for our battle." sally said "yup bring your A game girl." Viola said then they whent to get ready for their Pokemon battle the next day. at sun rise "sally wake up you laze butt!" laz yelled "huh I'm up I'm up you don't have to yell like that." said a sleepy sally "anyway we have to eat breakfast then head to the gym." bonnie said to try to avoid them yelling at each other when they got to the gym they saw that they had to climb up a huge tree "well this may take a wile." sally said. about three minutes was tookng from them Viola was waiting for them "so sally are you ready to start our battle?" she asked "yup let's do this!" sally yelled then they began "come on out surskit!" Viola yelled "let's roll star fox!" sally said after some fire and water surskit was the one to faint "surskit return!" Viola yelled "you did a good job." she said to the pokeball that had the pokemon init "alright vivillon come on out!" she yelled after that vivillon also fainted "and the winner is star fox witch means sally won!" said the the person who usually say this stuff "good job here you go."Viola said and handed sally her bage " alright this is awesome I got the bug bage!" sally yelled "thank you for an a some battle I hop to see you soon." sally said the our hero's where on third way to the next gym on their pokemon adventure (I may or may not do that last part so often)


	3. Time

"Alright starfox let's go then!" Sally yelled she and starfox were training for more battles "alright try to doge this!" she threw an energyball at her "wow she can do a lot of attacks." Bonnie said "well she has been practicing a lot when we were still at home." Laz said as he was making lunch. about three miles away in a secret lab "is it ready?" asked one man "yes sir it's ready for a test." answered a woman "good now we can." then he was interrupted by officer Jenny kicked the door down "alright freez!" she yelled "hurry take the cristal and run I'll hold them off." the man yelled before the woman had the chance the cristal fell in a pip that lead to where sally and friends are. "hey do you hear that?" laz asked then the cristal flew out of a tree "well that was random." sally said then the cristal started to make zapping noises then they were sucked in a portal.

 **Few years ago**

"hey guys do you hear that?" Clement asked then a portal showed up then three people shot out and hit a few trees hard. "hey are you OK?!" Serena asked to them but they were unconscious "we need to take them to a pokecenter." ash said then picked up the girl with green hair and blue jacket as Serena picked up the boy with the blue and black hair and black shirt and Clement carried the girl with blonde hair and grey shirt. when they got to the center "nurse Joy we need your help!" Ash yelled "what happened to them?" nurse Joy asked "we don't know but they were shot out a portal and hit a tree really hared." Ash said. about one hour later sally woke up in a bed in a pokecenter "ow what happened." sally asked "well we like to know to." Serena said "what Serena? why are you here? and why do you and Ash look younger?" sally asked "wait what do you mean younger and how do know our names?" Ash asked "ow my head. whoa Ash Ketchum the Pokemon master what are you doing here and why do you look like your a trainer?" laz asked. About a few minutes later "so we're in the past and I have to stop my jaurny to find a way back?!" Sally asked "looks like it sally." teen bonnie said (I'll do tbonnie for old bonnie and bonnie for her kid self) "uraaaag and when I just got my first bage too." sally was really upset "so sally what am I like in the future?" Ash asked "well your a pokemon master and you and Serena are married and have two kids." she said "wait me and Ash are married?" Serena asked "yea you said that you were so happy that Ash loved you back." Laz said "is that true Ash?" then Ash brushed hard "yea I mean I traveled with a lot of girls but you're the only one I fell for." Ash said "Anyway back to topic what are we going to do about our time problem?" Sally said "well we need to find someone who can help us." Tbonnie said "who in the world can help us with that?!" Sally knew that it was impossible for some on to help them now "well we'll just try." "hey sally since your able to use your moves better can we try to battle?" Ash asked then sally gave him a smile "heh if your ready to lose then well go out back." then they walked out to the pokemon filed. "Alright Frogadier come out!" Ash yelled then the frog pokemon was out of his ball " frogad." It said "OK Ash it's a one on one you have the first move!" Sally yelled "OK then frogadier use water pulse!" then it shot water at sally which she doge it "not bad but let's see how you're good at with my energy and shadow balls!" Sally yelled then threw a storm of energy and shadow balls a few hit frogadier "frogadier!" Ash yelled frogadier was out cold "heh well I win." Sally said "wow with a few hits she took out frogadier with eases." Clement said "well she is like her mom." Laz said. later someplace else "so that's the little brat that is part pokemon as a trainer well she seems powerful." Jesse said "yea maybe too powerful maybe we should stay way from them until they're back to their own time." meowth said (well that one way to not add team rocket anyway sally then called her dad and some stuff so you're not missing anything good so yea I'll just skip a few day later) Sally's dad told her that an old friend had the power to Sean's sally and friends back to their own time "well we're here thanks for helping us guys." Sally said as she gave Ash and friends a hug "we'll see you later." Ash said then Sally, Laz, and Tbonnie walked in "oh you must be sally and friends I'm Bob nice to meetch you I have the portal already for you so hope you guys well." Bob said then sally and friends were back where they left "so we'll never tell anyone right?" Bonnie asked "yea." both sally and laz said.


	4. Family

**Well hello it's me and I just want to say thank you guys for the love anyway so I'm really sorry that I stop on this but hey better late then never right? Heheh... Anyway so yea sally and friends are going to have a new friend in this but who is he? also I well let's just say that I gave sally a family reouine. also sorry for miss spelled words my spell check is shit sometimes anyway here we go**

It's been almost a month since they started and sally is almost done she only has two left before she can fight the aliet four then the champion. but right now sally is have a big problem three days ago was the start off of mating season. now she didn't get horny a lot but sometimes she did but that's not the problem. her problem is thanks to her Pokemon side all male Gallades are attracted to her. like right now she was running from a group with laz and bonnie "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Sally yelled then they ran into a dead end. "crap I'm doom." then as the group came close a shiny gallade and a normal gardenvoir jump in front of them and attack the group to get away. "*sigh* that was close." Boinne said then the two looked at the trainers "thank you for the help." Laz said "hmm why do you have our sister's saint?" asked the gallade "what did your sister look like did she had one eye blue and the other orang?" Sally ask because they might mean her mom "why yes she did." said the gardenvoir "hey l know who you're talking about!" Sally yelled "who are they taking about?" Laz asked "they're talking about my mom!" then both the gallade and the gardenvoir looked at her with a confuse face "but you're human and our sister is a Pokemon." "well when my dad found out that Pokemon and humans can have a kid she disided to make him her's then nine mouths later came out me!" "but our kind lays eggs we can't give birth like humans!" "unless it's with a human then you'll go through the same tip of pregnancy like a human." Sally then looked at the shing that they were close "hey if you like you can come with us to see her since we're close." Sally said. when they got there the whole town was ready for a fair "man I can't believe that we came a day before the fair started." Laz said then they ran into some one "opps sorry about... wait laz?" the boy asked "blue?" then the two huged and both said "bro I missed you!" then bonnie asked who was blue "blue here is my younger brother he was name after our uncle blue." then blue and bonnie shaked hands "well it was nice seen you aging but we're on our way to my place." Sally said "OK and tell your mom that mine would like to give her some cookies." Blue said. after that they walked in to a fenced and as they walked in they meet a lucario who was watering some flowers "hey spirit wolf!" Sally yelled then the lucario looked them "oh sally your back it's good to see you." he said "hey do you know where's my mom?" "oh she's in the flower patch outer there." then Sally ran to it like there's no tomorrow. when they got to the patch they saw a gardenvoir holding a baby in her arms "MOM!" Sally yelled then the gardenvoir looked up "sally you're back!" the gardenvoir yelled then sally ran to her mom "mom is this who I think this is?" then her mom gave her a smile "yup his name is Zack." then the gallade and the gardenvoir walked to them "sis?" then honey looked at them "it's us blizes and eve." then Honey's eyes grew then she handed the baby to Sally and huged the two "big bro, big sis it's been years I missed you!" "We did as well but... is this girl and baby yours?" asked Blizes asked "yes the are these two are my pride and joy!" Honey said as she grabbed her baby and gave Sally a kiss. "the same goes to me and our marriage." a voice said behind them then Sally turned around and ran to him and yelled "dad!" "heh welcome home sweetheart." John said "so who's your friends?" he asked "these are my brother and sister." Honey said "well it's nice to meetch you." John then looked at laz and bonnie "well well well why if it isn't boinne how you been?" John asked her "I'm doing fine." Then he looked at laz "so how is your relationship with my daughter going?" then both laz and sally looked surprised "how did you know?!" they both asked "I didn't but I knew that you two would so that's why I let you go." then he gave a little laugh. after that Honey and Sally whent to look at the stalls that are already up when they got there both sally and her mother were in a deep conversion "then bam they saved my viginaty from being stolen from a wild one." sally said "heh your lucky that your uncle and aunt saved you as soon as posable." then Zack started to cry "oh honey bear what's the matter?" Honey cood then she smelled his diepper "uffh did someone made a stinky?" then she looked up at her daughter "I'll be in the pokestore I'll won't take long why not look around." then she pushed the struller in the pokestore. as sally looked at some jewelry a woman walked next to her "oh this looks so nice." she said this woman dressed in all black her blond long hair covered half of her face. as sally got a better looked at her she began to talk "umm are you Cynthia the champion of sinnoh?" the woman gave her a smile "why yes I am and are you a pokemon trainer?" she asked "yes I am." Sally said "and let me guess you want to fight me don't you?" she said it like she wanted to "well yes and no." then Cynthia gave a puzzled look "you see I do want to fight you but I want to do it when I beat all of sinnoh's gym leaders." Sally said "well I do respect that but I'm kinda of bored so why not a Pokemon Battle?" Cynthia asked "well I would love that but I don't have my pokemon with me." then as she said that her mom just came back "sorry to keep you waiting it took longer then I thought." Honey then looked at Cynthia "what about her?" Cynthia asked "what no way she's my mom!" Sally yelled then covered her mouth "what do you mean she's your mom like she took care of you or..." then she became quite "" wait a second ain't you Sally ralts wells?" she asked "yes she is." said the stall man who also lived in this town. then Cynthia's eyes shinned and she grabbed Sally's hand "I can't believe I'm meeting the one girl that every champion wants to battle just to she if the ruomers were true if you can use Pokemon moves." Sally looked surprised "wait how did you..." then see looked at her mom "sally the thing me and your father wanted to tell you is that we finally told the word about the discovery." "so what about it now?" Cynthia asked then Sally gave her a small smirk "then get ready to see what I've been training." then they whent to the filled. when they got there a hug group of people had gather to see this awesome pokemon vs pokehuman battle "OK so here's the rules Cynthia can't switch pokemon since sally if battling and the rest is the same!" Blue yelled "OK Garchomp let's go!" Cynthia yelled then out from the pokeball was garchomp "garrrrr!" It yelled then it looked around to look for it aponit but can't see them "oh right garchomp that girl is fighting you so go easy." then garchomp looked at her confused but then gave her a naud. as he finally looked back at Sally he said "why on earth I'm fighting a human girl? did she killed someone or something?" sally gave him a smile "it's because I'm part pokemon and she wanted to see if I'm strong enough to just fight like this augenst a champion." she said "and what pokemon is your half?" then sally pointed at her mom "oh so your part gardenvoir man you must have came out of one big egg." "no some pokemon will give birth to people like me like a human female." alright sally you got first move!" Cynthia yelled "alright then check this out!" then sally opened a black hole and shout a few energy balls in as well as shadow balls "what was that?" then garchomp's question was answered when everyone of the attack hit his back and his head. as the smoke claerd from him he was knocked out "garchomp is unable to battle the winner is sally!" Blue yelled "garchomp return!" Cynthia then looked at the pokeball "heh I quest she was more powerful then I thought " sally I didn't know you can make black holes." her mom said then Cynthia walked to her as the crowed cheered "wow no one evered beat me in one move before good job." "No problem hey want to go shopping with me and my mom?" then Cynthia just gave her a little laugh "that would be nice."


	5. how they know

"man I know I said this before but it's great to be home." Sally said "well it's great to have you home sweety." honey said "hey not to be rude but how come everyone here already know about you being half Pokemon?" Cynthia asked "well it started a long time ago when I was a little girl." Sally said

 **FEW YEARS AGO**

today was the first day of school for sally "ok sweetheart are you ready?" her dad asked "yea I can't wait!" sally yelled with a big fat smile on her cute little face "haha you're just like me." then john grabbed Sally's hand and walked her to school "now remember what me and your mom said." john said as they were about to walk out their fancied area "I remember don't use my powers and don't say anything about me being part Pokemon." Sally said "good girl now have a good day at school." then when they got to the school john then started to walk back home.

when sally sat down at her desk she saw that a lot of the kids where talking about her father "I hared that he's a very smart man and that he even work with professor oka." a girl said "I hared that his daughter is starting to day with us." a boy said "huh my dad I never well known." sally said to her self "hello!" said a boy next to her "oh hello." sally said with a smile "my names Lazarus but my dad calls me laz." said the young laz "hi my names sally." "so why is everyone talking about my dad?" "oh that's because he's been helping our town ever since he moved here and that hes also a pokemon professor." sally just giggled at laz "first off his was a pokemon professor and second that's because he has a big hart." then their class started.

at lunch "so sally tell me about your mom." laz asked sally froze "umm it's something I don't want to talk about." "aww come on we're friends you can tell me." "sigh she died when she was giving brith to me." sally lied "Sally if you want you can tell me later when there's no one around because I can tell that's a lie." sally knew that he was telling the truth "sigh fine but promise not to tell anyone." "I promise." "my mom is a Pokemon and I'm half Pokemon." Sally was hoping that laz would think that she's lieing aging "don't worry I won't tell." las said.

"wait laz could see if people are lieing?!" Cynthia asked "no but he's dad was with the police so he could kinda tell now where was I? ah yes."

a few weeks later after laz learned the truth sally and him became even more friends but one day "hey do you hear that?" a girl asked "yea it sounds like a jep." then a jep with a cage appeared "hey he has Mr wells gardenvoir!" then Sally saw her mom was in a cage "hey you!" sally yelled the man who was driving the jep stepped out "yea you little girl?" "let my mom go!" the man just laugh "ha if you call this raer talking Pokemon your mom then no way!" then he felt that he was being held in the air "I said let my mom go or I'll stop your hart." then Sally dropped the man and he opened Honey's cage "good now go to sleep." then she bashed his head with a shadow ball.

"whoa sally you're part pokemon?" a girl asked then the cops appeared "ok what happed here?!" Officer jenny asked as john came run with spirt wolf holding up since his let was twisted "honey youo alright!" "dear sally used her powers and everyone saw." honey said "is that true what this kids say sir? that your daughter is half pokemon?" officer Jenny asked "sigh yes you see a few years ago when I was still a professor I discovered that humans and some pokemon can have a child but unlike Pokemon's normal thing by laying eggs they go though the the same pregnancy like humans and give birth like us." John said "why didn't you tell us I mean yes it's kinda weird but it's not agents the law." Jenny said "yea well we thought you might want us to leave!" Honey said "nah it's just something that's kinda strange but amazing." said laz's dad "heh I guess we where worried about nothing." john said.

"then the whole town knew but was happy and kind so that's how it knew." sally said "wow anyway have you hared that ash is coming to this town?" Cynthia asked "no I haven't but it would be great to see him aging." "heh anyway I'm heading back to the pokesenter see you girls tomorrow." then Cynthia walked away "heh oh sally guess what?!" "what mom?" "your father just discovered a few days ago that you can mega evolve!" "wait really?! cool!"

 **A few miles away**

a portal opened and three people and a few Pokemon came out "oww where are we?" asked one of the girls "I have no idea but it looks like we're near a town." then they began to walk twords Sally's home.


	6. Shadow down

**Well since I can't think anymore here's the final chapter thanks for staying here**

"huh were are?" asked a boy with black hair and a blue jacket "I don't know" said a girl with brown hair "garden?" the gardenvoir said as she grabbed her master's hand "I'm sure we'll find out" then they saw a sing that said this way to singdown town "huh maybe there's someone who could tell us how we got here." then the sister grabbed her brother's other hand "let's go jack!"

back at the festabel sally,Cynthia, and her mom with her baby brother were having fun "whoa what a day it's been man I still can't believe that your here Cynthia don't you have a region to take care of?" Sally asked "actually I'm on vacation" Cynthia said "heh well me and Zack are going back home sally don't take too long" honey said "ok mom" then honey whent home "excuse me mrss?" said the same black hair boy name jack "yes?" Cynthia said "well me and my sister where out camping because we were so use to it because of a big Pokemon journey but when we woke up we saw that we where somewhere eles!" then sally turned to them "oh hey I know you!" then jack and his sister looked at her "you do?" the both asked "yea your jack and abbagil heartlock from the old pokemon championships for the best pokemaster!" then Cynthia looked at her "oh yea I remember them they fought me two years ago" then the gardenvoir walked next to jack "gardenvoir!" it said in a happy tone "well hello to you too" sally said.

after sometime of talking they finally knew what happed "so someone or something brought us here but why?" Abby asked "I don't know but my dad might have a clue follow me" then sally ran home with the others following her.

 **FIVE WEEKS AGO**

team rocket some how got sally's DNA and used the shadow cloning version of her called shar "now shar remember your a shadow clon of a hybrid called Sally" said genobonie "...I don't care" then everyone in the room had their hearts stopped by psychic "for your plans I'm going to meet my heh sister* then she left.

To show that she's not like sally she cut her hair and dyed it blackish purple and she made her eyes a dark brown " now I need time so I can get to her" then she saw Jack and his sister " they'll do" then she used a black hole and sent them to Sally.

 **NOW TIME**

as shar made it to town she began to think of what to do "hmm oh I know heheh" then she made it to the house.

inside as sally told her dad the door blew up and shar walked in "who the hell are you?!" John yelled "my names shar and I'm Sally's shadow clone" then she pulled down her black hoodie "what?! How never mind what you want?!" then shar gave sally a evil smirk "to be the only hybrid" then she thrown a shadow ball at them but sally used psychic to throw it out the window "not going to happen " then Sally used moon blast at shar which shot her back out "I'll hold her off you all run!" then everyone ran away to town to get help "heh sadly for me can only use shadow ball and dream eater I can use black holes but I can't do it now" then shar fired 999 shadow balls at Sally which she send back.

In town laz told officer Jenny what was going on "that explains the explosions we heard" then another one happed "whoa get everyone out of here!" Laz yelled "hey your not the boss but your right" then she went to evacuat the town.

The fighting lasted for five hours as the two fought "give up I was made to be a god compare to you!" Shar yelled "that's what you think" then sally wistel "heh what was that?" Then shar was hit by a powerful energy ball "that was a call to a friend" then as shar looked at where she wasn't she saw mewtwo "what?! But I thought he was gone for ever?!" "then mewtow looked very piss " and you believe that lie from team rocket? Heh your no god just a extram dumb ass" mewtwo said "heh who cares their dead anyway" then shar was hit by a x-scissor and flamethrower "leave my daughter along!" John yelled as his mega charizard x and crustle gave shar more attacks.

as everyone shrunded shar she began to laugh "hahaha you all made it easier to kill you all *then she made a wave of shadow balls " NOW DIE!" then before she could attack her chest was inpald by 5 bones "heh and she call her self a god" said a new voice of a teen girl as shar fell "who are you?" Sally ask "heh names Sierra" then Sierra skeleton wells appeared "Sierra skeleton wells"

 **To be contened in the next story**

 **Boom hell yea new story with sally and Sierra heh yup**

 **Hope you guys and girls had fun I sure did**


End file.
